Mission Rescue
by luckyforever77
Summary: Annabeth needs to be rescued will Percy be the one to save her? read & find out please review the setting takes place a long time ago in a far away land.
1. Last Hope

**DISCALIMER TO PJO**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I needed to be saved, for I was locked in a tower and left there to die. My name is Annabeth I'm going to be twenty in just a couple days and I have blond hair it's not the longest it has been. Once my hair was thirty feet long but now it's only twenty five. I was put into the tower by the evil goddess Hera. For, Hera wanted to keep me to herself so I could design houses for her and she took it and told everybody that she did it.

I only know that I had to get out of here and quick. Being the daughter of Athena (who is the goddess of wisdom but I don't want to brag) I tried to come up with ideas to get out of here.

**Percy's POV:**

My father kept telling me to go into the woods and make sure it's safe. So I was packing up a few things to set off.

The next day I was leaving everyone in the kingdom was there to make sure I had a safe travel. I looked to my father and told him "you owe me big time". Then he looked at me and nodded. Then I waved bye to my mom who I loved so much. "You better come back now Percy" my mom told me as I was riding off with Blackjack. **(Blackjack is a horse and not a Pegasus) **We started to go into the forest so I made sure Riptide was in my hand and ready to go.

**Annabeth's POV:**

" Hera?" I asked when my room or 'prison' started to get brighter.

"Yes, my dear Annabeth I need you to make another sketch for me." Hera told me while glaring at me.

"Sure I'll do it" I said hoping for her not to yell at me. So then she left with leavening my room with a bright flash. So I got my supplies ready then I started to draw but I was thinking how great it will be to get out of here.

**Percy's POV:**

What was that noise? So I got off of Blackjack and uncapped Riptide. I was searching through the trees to find what made that noise. Then I felt it breathing down my neck I started to turn around slowly.

"You don't need that sword Mr. Jackson.", said this girl about sixteen with brown hair and brown eyes. She had a red hood on and a basket in her hands.

"What are you doing in the forest all alone" I said to her.

"Well actually I'm in the woods not a forest there is a big difference" she said back to me with a smile and a sarcastic tone.

"Um… okay then what are you doing in the woods" I said back to her with a serious tone in my voice.

"My family owns a cottage and I have to go home now." She said walking back into the trees.

_Okay this day has to be pretty strange but I should put my camp together before it gets to dark _I thought to myself.

When dawn came I already had my things loaded onto Blackjack. I started to make my way down further into the woods. I could tell you the woods got scarier and darker as if telling me to go back. I thought to myself _I'm not going back because I don't want to look like a coward in front of the kingdom. _

**Annabeth's POV: **

I have finally finished the sketch so I got up from my desk to go look out the window. All I could see was the endless woods but if you squinted just enough you could see a castle that was so amazing. I bet you anything the castle was near the sea. My tower was at least fifty feet high why couldn't the people who live in the castle see the tower. There was nothing to do besides sleep, draw and eat whenever food magically came onto this little plate. So I would stare out the window and think about how it would be if I was free. I knew my mom couldn't save me because Hera made sure no other god could come in here. So I had to wait until I die or get saved I'm hoping for the second choice. Everything I wanted is to be free and happy.

**Percy's POV:**

The thing is I can't wait to get back to the kingdom even if I was suppose to be king in in a couple months but I had to find a wife to so maybe I would stay in the creepy woods. That's when it got quiet and I was in a clearing with a tower. I stayed in the shadow of the trees to see if anyone was home. How couldn't we have seen this before now? I wanted to call out but I wasn't sure whether or not I should do this.

**Annabeth's POV: **

I saw something in the shadow of the trees it seemed not sure if it wanted to go in the clearing. I wanted to shout hello but when I tried nothing came out. I saw now that it was defiantly a human with a horse. I tried again but nothing came out. No! The person was walking away my only chance was gone.

**Poor Annabeth her only hope walked away from her. Just like that he was gone or you think so. I'll update soon but you need to comment and read my other story "I HATE This Place" but before I update either one I need a comment for both. And I take anonymous reviews to so please do it. **


	2. The Plan

**Percy's POV:**

I decided to leave and come back in the morning. When I got to another small clearing I decided to make camp. When I was about to go to bed the space around me got brighter. Then I saw Hera so I bowed to be polite. All she said was "I would leave if I was you the people you live in the tower are crazy and they kill people. And I don't think your father would like it if you die." I just stared at her with my mouth open. I told myself to go anyways and make sure she's telling the truth. Then she disappeared with a bright light.

**Annabeth's POV: **

I started to cry as soon as I realized my only hope was gone in the wind and as soon as Hera finds out she will make sure the person doesn't come back. All I know my could have been rescuer had a black horse. Next Hera came in my room in a flash of bright light. "What were you doing?" she asked me.

"I was sleeping" I told her, if she knew about the person who could have rescued my or she would move the tower I'm sure of it.

"You know Annabeth I can read your thoughts so you saw him. Why did you lie to me?"

"Wait it was a guy?" I thought _I haven't seen a boy before_.

"Yes it was a guy but he's not coming back for you. He thinks a family of killer's lives here. Thanks to me."

"Why should I be thankful?"

"Why I let you live here I fed you and cloths since you were born!" she screamed at me and with that she left with her bright light. I wish she didn't let me live here. Then I went to bed dreaming about the guy hoping he would come back no matter what Hera told him.

**Percy's POV:**

It was morning I decided to go back no matter what Hera said. So I got on Blackjack when we got to the perimeter I was looking for anything unusual about it. The only things there were no doors and only one window. So I decided to walk around the woods until it was later.

**Annabeth's POV: **

I woke up and ran to my window I was going to watch for any signs. I was making sure my voice works so I could yell if he comes today. Then I heard it the noise that means its breakfast I took the two pieces of toast of the plate and brought them to the window to wait. And I saw him after what seemed like forever this time he came into the clearing he had black hair and he was so beautiful he took my breath away I didn't know what to say.

**Percy's POV:**

I came into the clearing looking for any signs of anyone living here. All of a sudden I hear "Help! Help!" at first I didn't know whether it was a trap or not. But my curiosity got the better of me. So I yelled back "Yes where are you?"

**Annabeth's POV: **

Yes he heard me "I'm in the tower" today was the day I was going to get out of here. I saw him look at the tower then he jumped off his horse very gracefully. He started to run towered me at what I believe was his full speed.

"How did you get trap in there?" he shouted when he reached the tower.

"Well Hera trapped me in here" I yelled down to him. "Could you possibly get me out of here?"

**Percy's POV:**

She was actually beautiful with her grey eyes and I think she had blond hair. "Do you have any plans to how we can get you out?"

"No if I did I would have already have been out." She yelled back.

So I stood there and tried to think on how to get her out. Then a flash of bright light and Aphrodite was standing in front of me I was glad it wasn't Hera.

"Oh Percy you use your powers of course but I have to go before Hera finds out that I'm here. Then she left with a bright light.

"What did Aphrodite want?" Annabeth yelled down.

"She just gave us how to get out of here" I answered to her.

**Yeah I stopped it there. Tell me which god you would mostly be the kid of. Mine would be Aphrodite because I'm a hope less romantic. My songs on my IPod are love songs my room smells like her cabin for real. And I believe my crush in the sixth grade but he liked me to that we still have a chance weird? Also I'm an early bird and a night owl. Weird to so tell me who would likely be and it doesn't matter if it's the big three, Hera (who I love btw), and Artemis. In case you didn't notice the girl that Percy met is little red riding hood FYI. **


	3. Maze

**Annabeth's POV:**

The next moment Percy made a tornado out of water and it raised him fifty feet in the sky. When he was next to the window he reached out to grab my hand. I started to take it I was literally shaking with fear so I grabbed his hand and jumped. I was surprised when I didn't fall.

"Hey did you think I would let you fall." He said when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sure you won't" I said sarcastically.

Then we started to drop very slowly. I felt like I have known him my entire life and I could do whatever I wanted to do. We started to walk near his horse who he told me his name was Blackjack. He made me ride Blackjack while he walked. When we got back into the forest we started to talk about each other. We stopped when we saw an opening to what looked like a maze.

We walked in and Percy said "I don't remember seeing this before." There were two ways.

"We should go different ways and see which one leads us out of here then come back and get the other one." I told him.

"Are you sure, it may be a trap you know" he said back to me.

"That's why we are going to yell if we need help." I said as if it was the obvious thing.

"Um… well I want you to know I love you" he said pulling me into a kiss that was soft and it felt like it was saying there will be more. So I kissed him back.

"I love you too." I said once we pulled away. Then we went our separate ways.

I went left then left again and I ran into a dead end. So I went back and did a right. Then I kept going for what seemed like hours. Then I got into a little clearing there were four ways including the one I came from. Then I looked to the one I think Percy will come from. I was waiting not knowing whether or not I should go after him. It was stupid of me to send him away from me when I needed him. I couldn't help but to think what if he was hurt and I couldn't hear him.

I badly wanted to go after him so I started to walk near the entrance I thought he would come out. At the last second I decided not to go so I went to the next entrance. This one was different it had sharp turns and the bushes would move every now and then. They freaked me out because I thought they would reach out and choke the love and happiness out of me.

I thought if this one was like this. What would Percy's be like… the thought crept me out.

Then I walked into a bigger clearing with eight entries including mine. So I walked into the one across from mine. This one was really creepy I heard footsteps behind me but when I turned around or said "Is anyone there?" the footsteps would stop. So I started to run then the footsteps would pick up their pace as if following me. I had to stop because it was hard to run in a dress and tight shoes so I took the shoes off. I thought it may be the echo of my feet. The thought stopped when I heard heavy breathing I know that wasn't me. So I had to turn around again but nobody was there! Again!

This was freaking me out I was happier when I got into another clearing with only two entrances. I was so mad I didn't have Percy to calm me down. So I ran into the other one this was creepy because I kept on hearing whispers. One of them I understood it said "Oh! Fresh meat I hope the blonde taste as good as the boy". As soon as they said that I immediately thought of Percy. Did the things eat him? No they couldn't mean him I would have heard him scream, but the other part thought 'what if you didn't hear him.' I started to run but I could still hear the voices.

Then two voices started to talk to each other asking how to cook me. I started to run faster till I was at a sprint I was gasping for air when I came into another clearing. I ran straight into the next one not even looking. Then I got stabbed in the chest were my rib cage is and my heart I let out a loud scream while falling to the ground. _Is it over yet_ I thought.

I looked up and saw a sword sticking out of the wall and I realized I would have had to make a sharp turn. My vision started to get blurry. Automatically my hand went to were the sword stabbed. I was losing a lot of blood because my hand was wet and sticky. I had to try and scream for him one more time. Will he save me again? I started to lose consciousness and slip into a dream it was like the rest of the world was gone and so was I. I knew the voices had Percy so I would meet him soon.

**Read below it explains the maze!**

**So sad got one kiss and now she's dying. I wrote this part because people say love is a rollercoaster but I think it is a maze. You have to navigate your way through it carefully. For example, the one with the turns it's like the feeling's they aren't set in stone. And the ones with the sharp bushes means love will hurt but you can get through it. And the footsteps means that love is a two way street he has to love her back no matter what. The voices mean that no one shall break you apart. The sword in the heart like Annabeth is where I'm at I didn't notice the littlest detail till it was too late so she got stabbed in the heart simple. Right? The thing is will he come back for her. **


	4. Maze in Percy's Pov

**Percy's POV:**

After Annabeth said we should go different ways I tied up Blackjack on a nearby tree. Then I started to go off the other way of Annabeth. At first it seemed really normal until I was further in. There were like little huts when I walked by maidens my age kept asking me if I wanted to stat and live with them. I thought of Annabeth she will be waiting for me so I kept walking but then they started to follow me one grabbed my knees and kept begging I just shook her off and started running till I was in a clearing with four entries I just walked into one not caring. The branches were moving around they reached out and grabbed my sword. The branches pulled the sword in and I saw my sword moving north so I ran after it. Right in front of me was a wall with my sword in it. So I turned and went into a clearing. _What is wrong with this Place?_ I thought to myself.

I went to the one across from me. I kept hear footsteps in front of me. I thought it was Annabeth so I started calling out her name. I didn't get an answer so after a while I started running when I heard the footsteps pick up. When they stopped I decided to stop too. I was breathing heavily because I was out of breath.

When I got to another clearing with two entrances I ran into the next one screaming for Annabeth. Then I heard them these voices that told me what a nightmare was for me. They kept repeating 'she doesn't love you so if I were you I would turn back'. So I kept running for what seemed like eternity.

When I got to another clearing I saw the worst sight that could ever have happen. Annabeth was lying on the ground with a big pool of blood by her. I ran next to her and swept her into my arms not knowing what to do next. Should I keep going or should I go back. I honestly didn't know what I should do because it would probably by a long way back but we may not even be halfway through.

Then I heard someone laughing loudly behind me. I started turning slowly …..

**The explanation **

**The maidens are the temptations that a guy sometimes leaves you for them. What LOSERS!those guys are. And well you know the rest of the explanation **

_**If you review I'll add another chapter on 2/20. Also if my friend MusicLover reviews I won't update trust me Lucky knows everything. **_


	5. The Deal

**Percy's POV:**

When I turn around I find Hera laughing behind.

"I told her" she points to Annabeth "that you will never be able to save her, all you need to do is get through the maze and Annabeth will be waiting for you at the end." She says while Annabeth disappears from my arms.

"So all I have to do is get to the end of the maze and Annabeth will be waiting for me?" I ask to make sure I'm hearing her correctly.

"Well yes she will be in perfect health but I'm going to make it extremely hard for you. Just so you know you would have to accept it. " She replies with an evil smirk.

"Knowing you that would be the best offer I would get, so yes I will accept it." I say grudgingly, for I don't want to let Annabeth go.

Hera leaves with a flash of light and I'm standing there trying to remember which way I came from. So I decided to go straight and I realized that I was going the right way because I could feel myself getting closer to the ocean. I pick up my pace because I can't wait to hold Annabeth in my arms. I promise to myself that I will go through anything that lies ahead.

As soon as I get into another clearing the whole maze spins until you can't tell what direction you just came from. But I'm still not going to give up so I just run until I will run into a next clearing. It had so many tiny entrances. When they spun it was way more confusing it seemed impossible but they were going faster than the last one.

**Annabeth's POV:**

All I remember was getting stabbed with a sword that I believed was Percy's. Then him sweeping me in his arms and next thing I'm outside of the maze but Percy is nowhere to be. I have been searching for him since I woke up. The only place I haven't look is in the maze and I don't want to go back in but I would for him.

I just decided to go in the maze so I start running at a sprint Percy has to be coming back for me.

**I know this is a short chapter but its 2:38 in the morning and I want to start another fanfiction . I'm a little sleep deprived because last night I got 3 hours of sleep then the day before that I had 4 hours of sleep so if I spelled anything wrong just tell me so I won't get mad. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's POV:**

I ran when the maze stopped spinning not paying attention to where I was going. All I knew was that I was getting closer to Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV: **

When I got to a clearing nothing happened. I had to slow down. So I walked into an entrance and through the bushes I see movement it looks like its running. I start to pick up my pace because I would bet my life that it's Percy. I tripped on something then I fell on something that was warm. Oh! Wait a second it has black hair. And it's Percy, wait a second what did I trip over? To me it seemed like a rock that was heart shaped.

"Percy what do you think this is?" I ask with a questioning tone in my voice.

"Well it's a heart shaped rock that's for sure." Percy answers.

"Well I know it's a heart shaped rock but what do you think it means." _Why do men have to be so stupid? _I think to myself.

"Can we at least leave this maze." Percy says.

"Yah sure but I'm bringing this rock with me." I say because I feel that this rock is powerful.

We walked back from where I just came from. But when we went to the clearing the maze started to disappear. Five feet away from us was Blackjack tied to a tree.

"Was there a maze or was it just me?" I thought aloud

"No it wasn't just you." Percy answers my question.

I felt the rock in my hand grow hot then it slipped out of my hand. Before it hit the ground it turned into a dove.

"Percy did you see that." I ask wondering if he saw the rock turn into a dove.

"Yah I did I think it's a sign of Aphrodite." Percy answers. Which it actually does make sense.

"We should leave now."

"Yes before anything happens first." I say because I really want to get out of here to.

**Sorry I haven't updated and it's short. But the good thing is I got out of my Writer's block. I've also been busy with school and family. I know you don't want to hear about my excuses so I'll start to write the next part.**

**-Lucky **


	7. percy & annabeth

**Percy's POV**: "Looks like we have to go back into the woods." I say happy that we are getting away from this place.

After about an hour of walking in the woods we see a house. Annabeth says exactly what I was thinking which was strange.

"So Percy do you want to go in?"

"Yeah"

So Annabeth and I walked closer to the house and we kept seeing signs that read 'beware of witch', 'don't eat anything', and the weirdest one reads 'R.I.P these kids that didn't know'.

Annabeth and I looked at each other worried now but then she walked to the door so I guess we are going in it just seems so weird. Just not as weird as when we opened the doors and there was food over filing the table.

Annabeth was about to grab something and she dropped as if scared. I followed her eye gaze and the was someone in the house sitting down. Annabeth goes closer to her and I decided to as well.

"We need to get out of here now Percy", Annabeth says. Then I see what Annabeth sees and I start to think the same thing so we start to run for the door and out of this house as soon as possible.

"Can you believe what was in there all those skeletons of those people and man those signs don't lie." Annabeth says once we slow down to a walking pace.


End file.
